The Antichrist
by Skultistic98
Summary: While on their honeymoon Clary gets pregnant. However it is not with a normal Shadowhunter child. Strange things keep happening since she got pregnant, things such as a priest that is near them coughing up blood. They find out their child is The Antichrist. They must keep this from the Clave and find a way to save their child. Will they find a way? And who is behind this?
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey! This is my new story! Hope you like it! Please R&amp;R :)**

_Jace's__POV_

I smile widely as Clary leads me through the streets of Dublin City. We have traveled to many different countries for our honeymoon and Ireland is our last destination. In fact today is our last day. We have our things ready at the hotel (we decided to have a mundane honeymoon) and we are just going out to have some fun before we have to go.

It's been so fun and it's amazing that I'm finally married to her.

I love her so so much. I pull her close to me and kiss her cheek. She giggles and leans into me. She then sees something she likes in a shop called 'Penny's' and goes in eagerly.

Hours later we check out of the hotel and go into an alley way right by the hotel. We wait and when the portal opens we step in and come out into the Institute. Everyone is there waiting on us and we hug them and give them their presents.

_Clary's POV_

As we sit down for dinner I clear my throat getting everyone's attention. I take Jace's hand tightly and he he gives it a reassuring squeeze. I look at everyone individually. Mom, Luke, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maryse and Robert (they decided to give their marriage one last shot, Robert couldn't take the fact that Isabelle and Alec were angry at him and may even have hated him and he promised to act more like a father to them- mainly Alec). I take a deep breath, "We're having a baby." I smile. Mom and Magnus start crying, Isabelle squeals and Luke has tears in his eyes. They all rush to us and hug us and Jace and I just laugh at them.

This is just perfect.

_Unknown POV_

I chuckle as I look through the enchanted mirror at Clarissa and Jonathan being hugged and congratulated. They will not be so happy for long. That child will be mine.

I got into the middle of the upside down pentagram in the middle of the room and stand in front of the podium. I get the picture of Clarissa, the jar filled with swirling shadows and the small container of blood. I begin chanting as I open the container and let the blood drop I to the jar. I mix them together and pour the blood and shadows on the picture of Clarissa, more specifically, on her stomach. When I finish chanting the picture glows and I smile evilly and look at the mirror again.

I see Clarissa clutch her stomach screaming before fainting.

Excellent. The Antichrist shall be born.

I chuckle.

Jace's POV

I rush to her, "Clary!" I hold her close and life her up to brig her to the infirmary, "Please both of you be okay," I pray quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jace's POV_

We rush Clary to the infirmary. I hold her hand and Magnus only allows me in with her.

He places his hands on her stomach and closes his eyes and concentrates. After some time he frowns. Slowly it deepens and he begins to scream. His hands cover his face and he falls onto the floor in the fetal position. He continues screaming. I watch in confusion and horror. Alec darts in hearing his lovers cries and rushes to Magnus' side. After some time Magnus stops screaming but he shakes violently and the colour has drained from his face. Alec brings him home leaving us to worry about Magnus now aswell as Clary.

A few hours later Clary wakes up insiting she is fine and it must just have to do with either a cramp caused by something she ate or maybe even her angel blood. I'm still unconvinced so tonight i'm going to go to the library and investigate.

_2 weeks later..._

_Alec's POV_

I shove food down Magnus' throat. The second i brought him home from the institute two weeks ago he has been locked in our room. He didn't eat, he didn't talk and he didn't come out for the whole two weeks. The moment he touched Clary's belly he saw something. I don't know what but i plan on finding out. Finally after two weeks he has come out of our room. He locked the door so i ended up sleeping on the couch for the two weeks with just Chairman Meow for company. Now i'm making sure he is eating all the food we have to strengthen him. He stays pale and emotionless.

I stroke his cheek softly, putting the food down. He leans into my touch, "Magnus... What did you see?" He starts to shake and i grab his shoulders gently, "Magnus, please...Is the baby in danger? Is Clary? Jace? What did you see?"

Suddenly he grabs me in an iron grip, making his knuckles turn even whiter than they were and says with great urgencey, "Tell Jace and Clary to abort that thing!"

"What- No!" I stare at him in shock. Has he gone insane? That's my little niece or nephew!

"You must!"

"I can't!" I pause taking a deep breath "What did you see?"

"Hell..."

_3 months later..._

_Jace's POV_

It's been three and a half months since the incident with Magnus. For a while i couldn't get through to him or Alec, which worried me but when i finally got through to Alec he said he and Magnus had left town for a sudden long trip. i also cant find anything on why that happened to Clary. She seems fine ever since apart from an incident we had in a church about a month or two ago.

_Clary and I walk down the street hand in hand. Clary has jut finished telling me how she and her mother used to go to church every Sunday. She guessed it was her mothers way of praying to the angels without actually being a shadowhunter. When Clary was young she thought her mother was just religious. Her mother and her became good friends with the priest there. He is Irish and always spoke of Dublin, where he came from, that is why we went there on our honeymoon. That and because Clary always just wanted to go there. She told me today was his 65th birthday and she had a present for him. _

_We stop a small cobblestone church. It's roughly the size of a small house. It's clearly very old. We walk in and look around. We a man chuckle and i see an plump, kind faced man walk up to us with a happy hop in every step he takes. "Clary dear! " He has a thick Dublin accent, "How are you?" She and him hug._

_She smiles, "Hello Father Kinsella. I'm well. How are you?"_

_"I can't complain. And who is this fine lad?" He gestures to me. _

_"Father this is Jace Herondale, my husband. Jace this is Father Oisin Kinsella." We shake hands and smile and greet each other. We talk for some time after we say 'Happy Birthday' and give him his present, a chocolate cake. He congratulates us on the baby. He asks us to stay for mass and a cup of tea and cake after the mass. We agree. I like this man, he's really nice._

_Everything is fine for some time. I didn't know what i was doing so i just copied everyone else. We reach a part where the priest spoke of eating the body and blood of christ. That seriously weirded me out. Was Jesus' decipals canables? Are all Christians? Mass is confusing. Suddenly as he is blessing the bread or Christ's body or whatever it is he stops dead. He gets into a coughing fit. Everyone gasp except Clary. I turn to her. She stares blankly at the priest. Her irises are darker. Almost black. I shake it off. It must just be the dull lighting of the church. I hear a scream and turn back to the the priest has collapsed. He chokes and gurgles on his own blood as it over flows out of his mouth, eyes and nose. Clary finally snaps out of it and gasp and cries and i hold her close. "D-Did i do that?" _

_I stay silent. I want to says no but in truth i dont know. The priest died three hours later at 6:06pm on the 6th of December. We went to the funeral. Clary blames herself. _

I make my way to mine and Clary's room. When i walk in i see her sitting at the end of our bed staring at the wall in the darkness. Her face is expressionless. She doesnt acknowledge me as i walk in. She just ... sits there.

I move in front of her and still she doeant move. I look her over and notice her eyes are black. I frown and rush to the window and open the curtains. I go back to her. She smiles seeing me. Her eyes are back to normal. Her beautiful smile slowly fades, "Whats wrong?"

I trail a finger under her eye, "I...I could have sworn..." i sigh and shake my head "Never mind."

She kisses me softly and i return the kiss, "Are you sure?" Concern fills her face.

I smile and nod "Positive."

She smiles, "Good. Lets go get something to eat. Im craving something hot and sweet..."

I chuckle. "Why go anywhere when i'm right here?"

She rolls her gorgeous eyes, "I was thinking if something like melted chocolate?"

I chuckle, "Very well." I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the kitchen. I set her down on the counter next to the microwave and rumage through the cuborads grabbing all the chocolate i can find. I throw it all in the microwave and melt it. While i went about doing this Clary started looking through the fridge. I turn to her and see her getting out raw meat suck as uncooked steak and mince and eating it! What the fuck! I run out slapping it out of her hand and shove my fingers down her throat to make her puke it back up. If she gets food poisoning it could possibly kill her her and the baby! What's she thinking! "WHAT THE FUCK CLARY!" I roar. "DO YOU WANT TO HARM OR KILL OUR CHILD? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

She seems to be in a daze. Tears flow down her perfect cheeks, "I... I-I didn't mean to... I don't know why i was doing that. I didn't even realise why I was doing that. Jace I'm sorry!" She cries and my heart breaks. I hug her to be tghtly. "I won't know what's wrong with me lately!"

"Hey," i says softly, "Shhh, nothing is wrong with you."

"There is-" i cut her off.

"No there isn't."

After a moments silence she says, "There is. There's something you should see." With that she takes my hand and begins leading me towards our room. When we pass our room i realise she is is bringing me to the nursery room. We decided we will start getting it ready now. "I was in here late one night while you were out hunting demons. I could't sleep so i decided to work on the baby's room. I got tired and i thought i had fallen asleep but then when i 'woke up' i was kneeling in the middle of the floor with a knife in my hand and ... well you'll see." We go in. The walls are a light blue (her and i agreed it's silly to have a room a certan colour just because of what gender the baby may be. We both like blue so we have the room blue) and there is a big, white elegant crib against the wall with a painting of a cresant moon her and her mother painted. Sitting on thr moom is a teddy bear with angel wings looking down over the crib. The moon and angel bear are surrounded by stars. There is a big circular, dark blue rug in the centre of the room. She walks to the rug and pulls it out of the way. In the floor is carved and upside down pentagram in a circle. around the outside of the circle it says in latin, _'In Antichristo autem Hell tollere. Non est pax.' _Clary says shakily, "I 'woke up' carving this. I don't even know what it says."

"I do." I say grimly and whisper, "It says 'The Antichrist shall raise Hell. No one is safe.'"

She cries as i hold her, "What's happening?"

"I don't know." I whisper with tears in my eyes. i close my eyes clutching her and our unborn child close.

**AN. HELLLLO! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! I have my own laptop now so i can update stories more now! I don't know if any of you know how to pronounce "Oisin" so just in case... **

_**Oisin = "Ush- een"**_

**So please R&amp;R! I hope you liked it! Take care! Until next time! :)**


End file.
